The Long Road Home
by 84-Quill-72
Summary: Set after the end of the series, Kira leaves Reefside to pursue her dreams and two years later comes home to the only people she thinks can help her deal with the aftermath of her departure. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Kirommy FanFic

Prologue:

Kira came flying down the stairs into the lab below Tommy's house brandishing a very official looking document in her hands. "I got it! It's here!" She shouted at the four guys standing around the large computer screen at the back of the room.

"Got what?" Conner asked as Kira paused to catch her breath and the others gathered around and Kira passed the paper to Tommy.

Tommy skimmed the paper in hand and when he looked up again his face shone with pride, "Kira, this says that you have to go to New Jersey for a meeting with the head of 21st Century Records." Conner, Ethan and Trent all let out shouts of joy as Kira nodded.

"When do you have to leave?" Trent asked as everyone began to calm down again and go upstairs to head home.

Kira's face fell as she answered, "A week after prom and grad."

The guys stopped and stared at her, "So soon?" Ethan said looking downcast. Kira nodded; they stood there letting this news sink. They jumped when Kira's cellphone beeped, she checked it and swore under her breathe.

"Sorry guys I have to go and reherse for prom. I'll see you later." She ran to her car and took off down the drive and around the corner. The four guys watched before saying their goodbyes and heading to their respective destinations.

"I am gonna miss you guys so much." Kira fought to keep the sound of tears from her voice as she got ready to board the plane that would take her to the other side of the country and away from her closest friends. Trent stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug as the others waited for their turns to bid her goodbye.

"We'll miss you too." Conner said as he hugged her. Kira moved from friend to friend the need for tears getting stronger with every hug; she stopped in front of Tommy unsure of what to do.

"If you don't remember to write and call every now and the I'm going to come and drag you home." He said pulling her into a hug. The amount of emotion in his words killed her restraint and the tears began to fall. Tommy held her closer as his eyes started to water _I don't want her to go. _He thought to himself. _I want her to stay with me. _Tommy shook the thought from his head as the announcement for Kira's plane went through the airport.

Kira let go of Tommy noticing the empty feeling that sprung up inside her, _that's really weird._ She dismissed it as not wanting to leave her friends. "Good-bye." She waved sadly as she walked to the line for her plane.

The guys stood there in a line each one looking more depressed than the last an stared out the window at the plane that was taking Kira away from the. After it took off they turned around and walked to the parking lot. "What do you guys have planned?" Tommy asked not wanting to be left with nothing to do.

"I have to pack for soccer camp." Conner said digging his keys out of his bag.

"Aren't you a little too old for soccer camp?" Ethan snorted as Trent and Tommy laughed.

"I'm teaching at the camp. I'm cover a lesson on ball juggling." He replied as he unlocked his car.

Ethan walked over to Trent's car with him, "I'm reprogramming the computers at Cyberspace so I'll be there all day."

"I'm helping my dad pick out an engagement ring for Miri but that shouldn't take all day." Trent said looking at the guys. "What if we meet at Cyberspace after our respective tasks and hav one last coffee before we all leave?"

The other three nodded in agreement, "What time?" Ethan asked and they automatically looked at Tommy.

"What about three thirty? That's when Kira's plane gets in and she promised to call when they land so we can get in one last good-bye." The guys nodded and the four split to their respective vehicles and drove away, each wrestling with the fact that they might not ever see Kira again.


	2. The Call

Chapter One: The Call

(Two Years Later)

Tommy walked into his study armed with a glass of wine and a red pen to begin the marathon of marking that he had been putting off for the last three days. Usually he was always on top of his marking and most days he enjoyed it, but this time thoughts of Kira had been weighing on his mind and he had lost all focus.

She hadn't called on her usual day and at the time it hadn't worried him but as the week wore on his uneasiness had grown. When he had tried to call her cell he had gotten the voice mail and when he tried her home number it had been answered by a gruff sounding man who had said that she didn't live there anymore.

Tommy sighed as he set his glass of wine down on the desk and turned on his computer; he was just loading his mark update program when the phone rang. He reached over and grabbed it wondering who could be calling at ten thirty at night; he did a double take when he saw the Caller ID and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" Said a small, soft voice on he other end, "Dr. O? Is that you?"

"Yes Kira it's me," Tommy said marvelling at the age in her voice. "What's wrong, are you okay? Where have you been?" All the questions that he had been asking himself for the last week came rushing out as he finally registered the fear in her voice.

A hard laugh came through the line before she answered, "Yeah I'm okay I guess. Look Dr. O could you come pick me up? I'm at the bus depot."

"Yeah I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes." Tommy hung up and dashed out the door grabbing his keys on the way.

Kira was standing on the platform with her bags around her as Tommy pulled up; he put the jeep in park, got out and headed over to her. She met him halfway throwing herself into his arms as she began to sob. "It didn't work ... they didn't like my style or my personality ... I've been in Jersey all this time with little to no work ... and ..." She broke off as the sobs overtook her and he pulled her closer wishing there was something he could say or do to make her feel that everything would be okay but he knew that there was nothing.

After a while Kira pulled away and looked at him sheepishly and he just smiled at her and pointed at his jeep, "Get in I'll get your bags and you can stay at my place for a while."

"Thank-you." She said and he just nodded and nudged her towards the jeep. They were halfway to his place when he finally put forth the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since she called him.

"What made you come back?" She looked at him, confused and he sighed and rephrased. "The Kira that left two years ago to live her dream would never have just given up and come home. So what happened?" Kira nodded in understanding.

"Yeah that Kira would have stayed and made the record companies like her," She sighed and put her head against the window, "This is a new Kira, one who has realized that she might not have what it takes to deal with the record companies. And she has decided to come home, get a degree and spread her love for music and preforming to the younger generations through teaching."

Tommy nodded knowing that there was way more to the situation than met the eye but decided to let it go for now. "Well whatever drove you home, I'm glad."

She looked at him mystified, "You are?" Tommy nodded and laughed at her astonishment.

"Yes I am, you're home and I happy," He paused and they sat in silence for a little while before he went on. "I missed you."

Kira smiled softly and placed her hands on her stomach, "I missed you too and I'm really happy to be home."

A few hours later Tommy carried Kira up to the guest room, she had fallen asleep reading while he had been marking. He laid her on the bed and took her sweater off before pulling the blankets over her. He stood there and saw just how much she had aged over the two years that she had been gone, too much for going through what she had told him which only solidified his thought that more had happened that she wasn't ready to share.

Tommy walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him before going and turning everything in the study off. He walked into his bedroom and as he was about to fall asleep he smiled at the fact that the guys and Haley were coming over the next morning for the monthly breakfast that they did to keep up on each others lives. They were all going to be so happy to see her and he hoped that she would feel the same way.

His last thought was how happy he was to have Kira home and even happier that she had called him and not one of the guys or Haley.


End file.
